The use of catheters in angioplasty is widely known. A catheter equipped at its distal end with a balloon is moved forward, following a guide wire, until the opening of the narrowed artery is reached. Once the balloon is positioned at the narrowing of the artery, it is repeatedly inflated and deflated. Inflating the balloon and subsequently deflating it inside the artery reduces the amount of narrowing of the arterial duct and restores an adequate blood flow in the cardiac area affected by the stenosis.
The chemical/physical and mechanical characteristics of the plastics material of which the balloon is constituted determine its compliance, that is the adaptability of the balloon to the artery system, and its resistance to stretching, fundamental characteristics for optimum operation of the balloon. The requirements of compliance and strength and the dimensions of the balloon may vary depending on the type of use and the size of the vessel into which the catheter is inserted. The advantages offered by the various polymers are matched to the specific mechanical applications of the balloons.